Barcode readers are typically configured to acquire information from barcodes and then decode that information for use in data systems. Barcode systems may embrace various kinds of devices used to read barcodes, including hand-held barcode scanners.
Hand-held barcode readers are widely used, in part due to their portability and ease of use. To scan a barcode, a user can easily position a hand-held barcode reader to bring the barcode into its field of view so that the barcode can be read. The hand-held barcode reader usually has a trigger which, when depressed or otherwise activated, will prompt the hand-held barcode reader to read and decode barcodes within its field of view. Alternatively, many hand-held barcode readers can be configured by the user to enter a presentation mode. In presentation mode, the hand-held barcode scanner continuously attempts to read and decode barcodes within its field of view. Presentation mode may time out after a period of inactivity (e.g., one minute) because it tends to deplete the battery and/or increase wear on the unit. Although hand-held barcode readers having a presentation mode are useful in allowing for continuous reading of barcodes (e.g., multiple barcodes presented in succession), the process for configuring the reader to enter (or exit) presentation mode sometimes impedes usability. In particular, many hand-held barcode readers require a user to scan a specific barcode (e.g., a configuration barcode) to enter presentation mode. When the specific configuration barcode is scanned, the hand-held barcode reader enters presentation mode (e.g., for a predetermined duration of time). This approach requires the user to have ready access to the configuration barcode, which is often not the case, especially given, the portable nature of these barcode readers. Alternatively, an application on the host device may be used to send a control command to the scanner to put it into presentation mode. This method requires complexity within the host device application, and requires the scanner to be in a bi-directional interface mode. This approach is often impractical, and, in many cases, is not a desired methodology due to the complexities of the interface logic and the protocol required for the application, to send the appropriate command at the appropriate time.
Furthermore, the health care field has, in general, embraced the use of hand-held barcode readers. In the hospital setting, in particular, hand-held barcode readers are widely used to keep track of patients, medications, patient charts, etc. Hand-held barcode readers are often located on workstations-on-wheels (WOWs), which are portable work areas that typically include battery power for electronic devices, work surface, medication drawers, file storage pockets, and a monitor, keyboard and mouse. These workstations-on-wheels are similar to small desks that an be wheeled from room to room as a healthcare worker (e.g., a nurse) makes the patient rounds, or that can be positioned in any desired area in a hospital or other setting where a portable workstation is desired.
The twenty-four hour nature of healthcare tends to result in medical professionals being required to work in patient rooms during the night. During these and other times, it is often desirable to maintain room lighting at a low level to avoid disturbing the patient. Unfortunately, the low lighting can make it difficult for the healthcare worker to see well enough to perform important tasks such as reading or notating patient charts. While the addition of a small worklight is generally efficacious, the portable nature of the workstation-on-wheels generally means there is little additional space to support another component such as a light and its power cable.
A need exists, therefore, for a hand-held indicia reading device that a user can more easily configure to read indicia in presentation mode. A need also exists for a hand-held indicia reading device that can serve as a light source for a workstation-on-wheels or other work area.